Fragmen
by apocrief
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot generasi ke-3. [Lanjutan Dua Sisi, Jade, dst]


_**Note: **__Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Mungkin beberapa di antara kalian yang baru baca fanfic saya akan keder dengan alur cerita dan beberapa tokoh baru yang saya buat. Cerita ini satu universe dengan fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya; __**Dua Sisi**__, __**Harry Potter dan Sosok Masa Lalu**__, dst—fanfic ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari __**Jade**__. Mengingat nama-namanya kurang begitu akrab, semoga semua karakternya cukup kuat dan melekat di benak kalian._

_Saya juga sebenarnya agak bingung kenapa saya meletakkannya di rating M mengingat sepertinya isinya 'aman-aman' saja. Anggap saja tindakan preventif apabila suatu hari saya ingin melanjutkan dan lanjutannya ternyata 'tidak aman'. [Eah…]_

_Selamat membaca._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter bukan punya saya. Juga tak pernah berharap punya._

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

Sebenarnya ia selalu belajar dari pengalaman. Ia tahu terlambat bangun pagi akan berakhir tanpa sarapan. Terlambat masuk kelas akan diomeli guru. Langganan terlambat masuk kelas pasti dilaporkan ke Dad. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa enam tahun keberadaannya di Hogwarts tidak pernah berhasil mengubah sifat posesifnya terhadap kasur. Oleh karenanya kini pun ia menjadi orang yang paling akhir di kamar, paling akhir mendapatkan kamar mandi, juga paling diburu sahabatnya ketika yang lain sudah siap menyambut hari.

Entahlah, pasti ada sesuatu dengan kasur Hogwarts hingga bisa begitu menggoda…

Pemuda itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk melilit di pinggang, dan mendapati kamar itu telah kosong. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya, mengumpat pelan saat tersandung koper milik kawannya. Ia mengambil celana, mengenakannya, lalu melempar handuknya dengan asal ke atas kasur. Udara pagi yang dingin terasa sejuk di kulit. Buru-buru dicarinya kemeja di antara tumpukan baju di koper. Ia berhasil menemukan satu, namun agak kesulitan menemukan dasi. Semakin ia mencari, semakin berantakan isi kopernya di atas ranjang.

Ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru kelas enam. Itu penjelasan mengapa masih banyak koper berserakan di kamar ini. Mereka baru tiba di asrama tadi malam setelah perjalanan panjang dengan Hogwarts Express, sehingga belum memiliki waktu untuk mengeluarkan pakaian dari koper. Hal pertama yang dilakukan anak laki-laki setelah beberapa minggu tak bertemu jelas bukan membenahi kamar. Ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting: tukar cerita musim panas, memamerkan foto bersama Kaspar Giyori (Seeker Tutshill Tornadoes) atau kencan panas dengan siswi Beauxbatons, menyombongkan pengalaman mencoba sapu Hero 3 dari Lightning Series yang teranyar, atau sekadar membicarakan anak baru yang _cupu-cupu_.

Yeah, kilas balik untuk menutup musim panas sebelum mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

"James," seorang pemuda muncul di ambang pintu.

"Yeah."

"Cepat," tukasnya gusar.

"Hei, santai. Aku baru selesai mandi."

James menyambar kemeja dari atas ranjang, lalu terhenti sejenak di depan cermin sebelum mengenakannya. Dilihatnya pantulan diri dalam cermin, tangannya secara refleks berpose menekuk bak binaragawan—hanya ingin membuat kawannya makin jengkel.

"_Damn_, aku keren." Random, tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya yang hampir mati kelaparan.

Sebenarnya ia cukup sadar diri tidak memiliki apa yang orang bilang 'keren'. Namun, ia cukup bijaksana untuk berkelakar sekarang ketimbang nanti setelah sarapan lalu membuat lainnya mual dan muntah sungguhan. James tahu berhasil membuatnya mual karena sedetik kemudian—**_duk!_**— sebuah bantal menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Cepat," menggerutu setengah tak sabar.

"Kau tahu, Junior," ujar James datar sambil mengenakan kemeja, "sirik tanda tak mampu."

"Sirik pantatmu."

_Haha._

Junior sebenarnya bukan nama depan. Nama lahirnya Roger Davies, Jr. Namun ia ingin menyingkirkan 'faktor ayah' yang beken dalam dirinya sehingga lebih memilih dipanggil Junior.

Yeah, semua orang tahu Roger Davies _Senior_. Ia kapten tim Chudley Cannons, juga kapten tim Quidditch Piala Dunia tahun lalu, yang membuat Inggris dilibas telak 720-210 oleh Finlandia di perempat final. Namun demikian, kekalahan menyakitkan itu tidak lantas mengurangi sisi selebritas dalam dirinya. Muncul secara konstan di sampul depan _Witch Weekly_ dan menjadi bintang iklan sapu terbang dan wiski api memastikan RDSr tetap memperoleh hati banyak penggemarnya.

RDJr dan Sr sebenarnya mirip secara fisik—sama-sama berambut gelap, bibir tipis—namun karakter mereka seperti yin-yang. Senior terjun dalam perquidditchan, sedangkan Junior tenggelam dalam dunia sekolah yang sederhana dan penuh suka-duka. Ada semacam hubungan benci-sayang yang rumit dengan ayahnya. Yeah, walaupun menurut James, sesungguhnya anak itu hanya berlebihan saja. Mungkin ia hanya sedang terkena apa yang orang sebut sindrom remaja: merasa kurang perhatian, masih cari jati diri, maunya memberontak saja, dan emo.

Kata orang ABG suka galau.

James mengumpat lagi ketika tersandung koper lain di lantai. Ia menendangnya minggir, lalu menyambar dasi di atas kasur dan dikalungkannya ke leher. Kemudian ia memasukkan buku-buku, tongkat sihir dan snitch ke dalam tas, lalu bergabung dengan Junior di ambang pintu.

"Jangan sampai memberikan Peter alasan untuk menguliahi kita sepanjang sarapan gara-gara telat."

"Tidak akan," sahut James, menyejajari langkah Junior melintasi ruang rekreasi yang hampir kosong, sementara tangan sibuk memasukkan kemeja ke dalam lingkar celana. "Ia akan anteng selama ada lima tumpuk roti bakar dan madu."

"Aku pun takkan anteng jika belum bertemu lima tumpuk roti bakar madu."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak duluan," tukas James.

"Aku pasti sudah menghabiskan lima tangkup sandwich saat ini apabila Peter tidak memintaku untuk memastikan kau datang ke aula tepat waktu," kata Junior.

"Jika Matt tidak sejam sendiri di kamar mandi tadi, kau dan aku sudah habis lima tangkup sandwich di aula saat ini," mencari alasan.

Di luar terlihat wajah segar murid-murid yang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju aula, di mana sarapan pertama pada tahun ajaran baru sedang menanti mereka. Sir Cadogan sibuk berlari dari lukisan ke lukisan dikejar hippogriff ngamuk dari lukisan pacuan hippogriff lantai lima. Para penari balet memekik melipir saat ia dan si hippogriff melewati lukisan mereka.

Mereka menuruni tangga bergerak di lantai dua ketika melihat kawan mereka ternyata belum sampai aula. Knox Matthews masih menyangkut di salah satu undakan. Pemandangan yang tak mengherankan: ia sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis. Ini memang tipikal Matt: tebar-tebar feromon saat ada kesempatan.

_Dasar._

"Hei," James menjatuhkan tasnya di atas kepala Matt. Pemuda itu mengumpat. "Waktunya sarapan."

"Hai, James," sapa Delilah Darlington, nama gadis itu. Lalu menyapa Junior, "Roger."

"Hei," balas Junior.

Delilah kelas lima. Berambut pirang dipotong pendek. Gadis bersemangat dengan jemari yang mantap. Ia Beater Ravenclaw.

"Apa kabar?" Basa-basi. "Aku dengar dua anggota timmu lulus tahun ini," katanya pada James.

"Yeah."

"Sudah menentukan tanggal seleksi anggota baru?" Meneruskan basa-basi.

"Er- belum," sahut James, mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan meringis. Sejujurnya ia malah belum memikirkan apapun. "Dan Ravenclaw?"— jelas basa-basi.

"Entahlah, aku rasa belum."

"Kau ikut seleksi tim Ravenclaw tahun ini?" sahut Matt segera, memandang gadis itu penuh perhatian. Yang ini _bukan_ basa-basi. Ini bagian strategi.

"Mungkin," menimbang-nimbang.

"Tentu saja dia ikut, Matt," James mengibaskan tangan. "Dia oke tahun lalu."

"Yeah, aku melihatmu. Menakjubkan sekali," dengan senyum 5.000 megavoltnya—walaupun James yakin pemuda itu sebenarnya baru tahu saat itu juga bahwa Delilah juga pemain Quidditch. "Pasti Ravenclaw akan menyulitkan kami lagi dengan Chaser sebrilian dirimu."

"Dia Beater, Matt."

"Oh…"

Junior terbatuk mengklamufasekan tawa, namun Delilah tidak terlalu menyadarinya untuk merasa tersinggung. Apalagi ketika seorang rekan Ravenclawnya memanggil tepat setelah itu. James melontarkan sampai jumpa sebelum mereka melanjutkan langkahnya ke Aula Besar. Kali ini Matt bergabung dari belakang.

"Beater?" bisik Matt tertahan dengan wajah ngeri ketika sudah keluar dari jangkauan dengar gadis-gadis Ravenclaw jauh di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Menaikkan sebelah alis dengan tawa pelan.

"Daftar hitam, James," bisik Matt. "Daftar hitam."

"Kenapa?"

"Bahwa mempermainkan hati gadis yang bisa mengayunkan tongkat pemukul bludger itu tidaklah bijaksana?" Junior menyambar dengan datar.

"_Nah, _itu."

Pemuda itu memang memproduksi feromon yang berlimpah. Apalagi ia didukung dengan kemasan luar yang menarik. Kulitnya gelap, matanya hazel, rambutnya dipotong sangat pendek. Orangtuanya Muggle, campuran kulit hitam dan putih, sehingga kulitnya kopi susu. Ia bisa membuat penasaran mereka yang menginginkan pemuda yang lebih dari Kaukasia biasa.

Namanya Knox Matthews, namun mereka sepakat untuk memanggilnya Matt. James dan Junior telah bijaksana untuk tidak mengindahkan 'apalah arti sebuah nama' karena justru gara-gara nama depannya mereka memperoleh detensi mengerikan saat kelas satu dulu.

Saat itu mereka sedang menyelinap ke perpustakaan. Tengah malam. Mereka perlu memberikan makan pada otak mereka yang lugu dan penasaran tentang isi Seksi Terlarang. Segalanya lancar sampai Junior mendengar langkah Filch di dalam ruangan. Di tengah keremangan mantra Lumos mereka kucing-kucingan. Lalu entah siapa—James atau Junior—dengan kepolosannya yang luar biasa memanggil "Knox!" dengan sedikit ayunan tongkat secara tidak sengaja, di saat genting itulah— **jebreet**… sinar lumos di ujung tongkat mereka langsung mati dan meninggalkan mereka dalam gelap gulita. Mereka berlari kocar-kacir. James tersandung, menabrak lemari buku. Lemari buku berjatuhan seperti deretan domino. Matt tertiban salah satu lemari hingga benjol sebesar telur. Buku-buku sihir panik, menjerit nyaring, terbang kesana-kemari, memakan buku lain. Akhirnya mereka tertangkap dan detensi pun dijatuhkan. Mereka harus membenahi perpustakaan selama sebulan.

Cara yang epik untuk memulai tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Sampai sekarang Madam Pince, sang pustakawati, masih memicingkan mata mematikan apabila melihat mereka bertiga memasuki perpustakaan.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju aula sambil membicarakan pertandingan Quidditch Tutshill Tornadoes dan Wigtown Wanderers ("Kau lihat gerakan _roulette_-nya? Gila- bagaimana dia melakukannya?"). Sementara itu tangga semakin ramai oleh anak-anak yang turun sarapan. Beberapa anak masih canggung saat tangga bergerak secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-tunjuk Junior ("Serius dia anak Roger Davies yang _itu_?").

Semua orang mengenal ayah Junior, sedangkan perlu beberapa minggu sampai anak-anak baru itu menunjuk-tunjuk James, "Serius dia anak Harry Potter yang _itu_?" Ya, karena _itulah_ yang terjadi saat pertama ia masuk Hogwarts dulu: "Kau anak Harry Potter?" atau "Ayahmu pahlawan besar!" atau "Aku satu sekolah dengan anak Harry Potter!" (walaupun setelah itu kedua adik James lebih beruntung karena hanya kebagian antiklimaksnya, "Oh, kau adik James Potter…").

_Potter_, nama belakang James.

Nama itu beredar di mana-mana.

Ayahnya seorang pahlawan nasional. Untuk memudahkan dalam perbandingan apabila belum tahu siapa Harry Potter, Potter hampir sesakral Gandhi dalam dunia Muggle. Mengenai 'kenapa', wuuell… ceritanya panjang. Segalanya terkait pangeran kegelapan, kudeta pemerintahan, banyak penyihir mati, banyak Pelahap Maut mati, banyak inferi mati (walau yang ini sudah mati dari sananya), perang besar, gedung-gedung penting rusak parah, perekonomian lumpuh, dan lainnya, dan lainnya. Bayangkan bagaimana _awkward-_nya dulu ketika James membaca nama ayahnya sendiri dalam kurikulum Sejarah Sihir di sekolah.

Ya, hanya masalah waktu sampai anak-anak kelas satu ini membaca betapa bertebaran nama ayahnya dalam semua buku sejarah.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Aula Besar. Jantung Hogwarts itu telah dihuni hampir setengah populasi sekolah. Langit-langit sihir di atas mereka tampak cerah menirukan cuaca di luar sekolah. Aroma menggiurkan menyusup melalui hidung. Sendok, garpu dan pisau ramai berdenting girang. Deretan meja sudah dipenuhi berbagai pemadam kelaparan.

Di ujung meja adik bungsu James, Lily, bersama Rose Weasley terlihat cekikikan sambil sibuk memandang gambar dalam pigura. Tak perlu melongo melihat siapa di sana. Pasti Desmond Ladd, penyanyi idola remaja yang sedang digilai separuh populasi penyihir perempuan labil di tanah Britania saat ini. Sementara itu Albus, adik James satunya, entah berada di mana. Ini hari pertama Albus sebagai seorang prefek. Ia pasti sedang sibuk mendamprat murid-murid Gryffindor malang yang salah menyimpulkan dasi, salah memilih bahu untuk menyampirkan tas, belum menyemir sepatu, atau salah menyisir belahan rambut. Atau malah masih di kamar sibuk memoles lencana emasnya sampai mengilap.

James, Matt dan Junior melintasi meja panjang asrama Gryffindor dan langsung menuju tempat favorit mereka. Sudah ada Peter Gullier dan Lochness Hollingberry di sana—dua pemuda sesama penghuni kamar anak laki-laki kelas enam di asrama Gryffindor. James menyambar sebutir apel lalu melangkahkan kaki, duduk di atas bangku. Ia menggosok apel itu ke kemejanya sesaat sebelum menyarangkan segigit ke dalam mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Bapak-Bapak, Ibu-Ibu," Matt menyapa dan duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Pagi," mata Lochness tidak beranjak dari _Daily Prophet_.

"Pagi," pisau di tangan Peter masih sibuk mengoleskan mentega di atas roti.

James menepuk bahu prefek mereka, "Halo, Peter."

Prefek Gryffindor itu sedang menaruh satu lapis roti lagi ketika matanya mengerling pada James. Responnya pun cepat dalam sekali pindai ketika ia melihat pakaian si Kapten Quidditch.

"Baju," tegurnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hanya menggumamkan satu kata, namun James bisa menyimpulkan teguran yang dimaksud Peter. Kemejanya memang belum terkancing sempurna. Jubahnya masih disampirkan di bahu. Dasi belum tersimpul di lehernya. Bagi seorang abdi sekolah yang penuh bakti, ini perlanggaran berat di matanya.

"Ya, Sir," sahutnya kalem sambil sibuk mengumpulkan ham-sosis-telur mata sapi-tomat panggang di atas piring, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah apel.

Matt memandang sang prefek, "Musim panasmu makmur, Sir? Kau tampak membesar."

_Demi Godric, ia benar-benar membesar._

"Aku tidak melihatnya di bawah keremangan pesta awal tahun tadi malam," kata James. "Biar kulihat," sengaja memandang tubuh gempalnya lekat-lekat.

"Lihat lekuknya semakin jumawa," kata Matt.

"Pipinya semakin matang," komentar James.

"Perutnya six-pack."

"_Pack-pack_-nya melebar aduhai ke samping."

Peter menyipit galak, namun tetap tak berkomentar. Junior dan Lochness menahan tawa, namun berlagak sibuk mengambil makanan, menuang minuman, dll.

"Ampun, Peter," sahut James menahan geli dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia segera merebut teko jus labu dari tangan Lochness, berlagak sibuk menuang minuman dalam pialanya sendiri. Yeah, memang agak sulit untuk melewatkan guyonan itu.

Berat badan memang selalu menjadi persoalan yang sensitif untuk Peter. Entah bagaimana ia selalu bisa menerima godaan tak berbahaya dari rekan-rekannya ini dengan dada yang sedemikian lapang. (Mungkin didukung faktor perut yang juga sedemikian lapang.) Ia menjadi yang paling berkharisma dan tahan banting di antara mereka berlima. Dedikasinya untuk menjadi yang paling normal, paling disiplin dan paling rajin memang yang membuatnya dianugerahi lencana prefek di dada—selain perut—nya yang membusung.

Pemuda itu hanya akan meledak apabila ada yang berani memotong poin asrama. Ia benar-benar polisi poin. Yeah, itu berarti James, Matt dan Junior merupakan langganan kursi pesakitannya. Namun demikian tatapan mematikan itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Beberapa hari kemudian ia akan normal lagi seperti sediakala.

Selain Peter ada satu lagi penghuni kamar kelas enam yang membuat kamar mereka semakin penuh. Dia Lochness 'Loki' Hollingberry. Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan mengenai Loki. Well- katakan saja… ia lain daripada lainnya. Belum ada yang bisa mengutak-atik isi kepalanya. Jika ada teori bahwa dalam suatu kelompok pasti ada orang yang tidak menonjol—bahwa seolah ia memiliki dunia sendiri—nah memang di situlah posisi Lochness. Ia pemuda lurus, berbakti kepada orangtua. Ia tertawa secukupnya ketika dunia tertawa, ia acuh tak acuh ketika dunia berlinang air mata. Yang diketahui James hanya bahwa kedua orangtuanya Healer. Masa depannya pun sudah diprogramkan menjadi Healer.

James tahu benar apa yang berada di dalam kepala orang-orang apabila mendengar nama Lochness, "Serius… orangtua mana yang memberikan nama makhluk jadi-jadian ke anaknya…"

Wueell… sebenarnya James tidak terlalu berhak mempertanyakan kekreativitasan suami-istri Hollingberry perihal nama. Yeah, karena nilai kreativitas nama anak-anak Potter juga sama buntunya. Nama adiknya, Albus Severus, diambil dari mantan kepala sekolah dan guru Hogwarts yang telah mati. Lalu adik bungsunya, Lily, diambil dari nama neneknya yang juga telah mati. Nama James sendiri juga diambil dari nama kakeknya yang _juga_ telah mati.

Jadi, mengenai nama Lochness… oh, baiklah.

"Kelas apa untuk jam pertama?" tanya James lalu menyuapkan sepotong sosis ke mulutnya.

"Entah," sahut Junior. "Ini tahun ajaran baru. Tidak adakah yang membagikan jadwal?"

"A'u dah memasang jadwalnya beshar-beshar dhekat cerrmin," tukas Peter dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Lah, kenapa diletakkan di sana?" protes Junior segera. "Jelas aku takkan pernah melihatnya, aku tak pernah bercermin. Langganan cermin dalam kamar kita cuma mereka berdua," menunjuk Matt dan James.

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan aku?" tanya Matt merasakan dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"Kau bercermin."

Sibuk menggigit _bacon_. "Kenapa dengan cerminnya?" tanyanya bego.

James menghela napas tak sabar, "Hei, intinya kelas apa untuk jam pertama?"

"Mantra, James," jawab Lochness.

"Hoo, oke."

"Bersama Slytherin."

_Duar._

Dua kata terakhir itu dilontarkan secara singkat dan datar, namun efeknya instan seperti bom meledak di tengah sana. Awan gelap menggantung, disusul guntur menyambar di atas kepala.

"Hah?" Matt nyaris menyemburkan jus labunya.

"Hari pertama, jam pertama, sekelas dengan Slytherin?" Junior berkata.

Semua terdiam sesaat dalam horor yang familier.

Menggelengkan kepala, "Epik sekali…"

"Ini tragedi," James yang bicara.

Semua Gryffindor mengamini.

Memang ada satu kata yang bisa membuat mereka semua sedemikian responsif apabila mendengarnya. Yeah, 'Slytherin'. Semua bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana hubungan kedua asrama itu dari respon murid-murid Gryffindor. Mereka _membenci_ Slytherin.

Tidak heran, asrama itu memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang licik yang lihai menjilat, memfitnah, mengkambinghitamkan dan rela berbuat apa saja untuk memperoleh apa yang mereka inginkan. Banyak murid yang bego sekali—hanya memiliki badan besar dengan otak sebesar biji kenari, sehingga mereka lebih banyak berpikir dengan dengkul. Perselisihan mereka telah menambah catatan panjang Gryffindor-Slytherin yang tak pernah berhenti mengepul dalam perseteruan abadi sejak zaman Godric dan Salazar.

Sejarah saja telah membuktikan demikian. Perang besar bertahun yang lalu dimulai oleh orang-orang tak waras seperti mereka. Nyaris semua Pelahap Maut yang terlibat dalam pemberontakan berasal dari Slytherin. Mereka menginginkan dunia sihir hanya dikuasai oleh penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni, sehingga mereka membunuhi para keturunan muggle. Tidakkah itu menggelikan?

Mereka kalah—tentu saja. Akhirnya dunia bisa berputar lagi sesuai kodratnya. Sebagian Pelahap Maut dihukum mati, sebagian besar berada di Azkaban, dan mereka yang pernah mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan dan keturunannya kini tinggal sebagai aib di atas catatan sejarah.

Maka ini jelas bagi siapa saja—bagi _James_—mengenai mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Ya, bahwa sebagai seorang singa, ia pun harus berada di pihak Gryffindor apapun yang terjadi.

_Apapun_.

Bahkan jika harus melupakan gadis yang disukainya.

Bibirnya mendecak sinis ketika matanya secara otomatis bergerak ke deretan meja yang jauh berseberangan dengan meja Gryffindor. Pandangannya yang berkhianat bergerak diam-diam mencari satu sosok gadis di sana. Ini sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi, nyaris seperti ritual untuknya. Setelah beberapa saat berkelana, akhirnya matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Jantungnya pun mencelus.

Gadis itu sedang bersandar manja ke bahu sahabatnya. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan mata kehijauan di balik kelopaknya. Mungkin ia masih mengantuk setelah menghabiskan satu buku dalam semalam—entahlah. Semua orang tahu ia gadis tercerdas dalam angkatan mereka. Ia selalu bisa memanen poin asrama dari semua nilai mata pelajaran. Ia prefek, murid kesayangan kepala asramanya dan mungkin kesayangan guru lain mengingat ia bisa dengan mudahnya menjilat profesor-profesor Hogwarts. Yeah, 'menjilat'…

…karena ia seorang Slytherin.

Dia Jade Malfoy. Ia menjinakkan rambut kecoklatannya dengan dikepang dua hari ini. Biasanya rambut itu bergelombang dan liar tergerai. James tahu kepang dua itu hanya topeng belaka untuk membuat otak laki-laki gila dengan topeng kepolosannya. Semua tahu tidak pernah ada yang polos di Slytherin.

James memaksakan diri mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Setidaknya hanya kelas mantra," kata Lochness dengan sikap positif dan kedatarannya yang luar biasa.

"Tetap saja ini bencana," kata James, menelan semua kemunafikannya dalam-dalam—karena James Potter seorang Gryffindor dan semua Slytherin patut dicemoohi.

"Ingat tahun lalu?" kata Junior.

"Yang mana? Terlalu banyak tahun lalu," ujar James datar. "Saat Domville membakar buku Rosie? Dicke sengaja menghantam tongkatnya ke salah satu Chaserku? Atau saat aku berkelahi dengan Baggott?"

Dalam hubungan kekerabatan Slytherin, ada posisi bernama majikan dan kacung. Nah, Borden Dicke dan Ulric Baggott jenis kacung-kacung Slytherin. Walaupun majikannya yang orang paling membuat sakit kepala di antara yang lainnya, kacung-kacungnya tetap saja menjadi bisul di pantat ke mana pun mereka pergi. Posisi Zafira Domville lain lagi. Di sini ia sahabat Jade Malfoy.

"Yeah, maksudku peristiwa perkelahianmu dengan Baggott. Tapi- huh? Domville membakar buku Rose?" kata Junior seraya menaikkan alis. "Gara-gara apa?"

"PMS," seloroh Matt.

"Mereka PMS setiap hari." James mengangkat bahu. "Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan betina-betina Slytherin saat mereka memojokkan anak perempuan asrama lain sambil ngomel-ngomel."

"Aku ingin melihat mereka berantem sendiri," ujar Junior.

"Tak mungkin," ujar Lochness.

Matt mengangkat bahu. "Tapi untuk alasan personal sebenarnya aku tak keberatan melihat duo Malfoy dan Domville dalam satu _catfight _yang menarik."

"Di lumpur," James menambahkan.

"Pakai bikini," Junior menimpali.

"Hmmm…"

"Hmm…"

Namun setelah itu rahangnya terkatup rapat. Mungkin kawan-kawannya hanya berseloroh asal mengenai isi otak mereka—sementara sesungguhnya ia tak bisa menerima bahwa mereka memiliki gambaran yang tidak-tidak mengenai gadis itu dalam kepala mereka. Ya, karena sesungguhnya ia ingin khayalan liar itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri…

Pikiran ini menggelikan. Bahkan seharusnya tak boleh terbersit dalam benaknya.

Ada ratusan pertanyaan yang selalu bergulat dalam benaknya: 'kenapa', namun ia tak pernah mengetahui alasannya. Jade Malfoy prefek Slytherin dan bukan tanpa alasan ia diberikan lencana prefek. Mereka menunjuknya _pasti_ karena ia sangat Slytherin. Ia akan mendukung apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. Ia akan berada di pihak teman-temannya apapun yang terjadi. Lantas mengapa hati James Potter tak mampu beranjak ke manapun?

Mungkin… akibat perasaan bersalah karena pernah membuat Jade Malfoy jatuh dari sapu saat mereka kecil dulu. Peristiwa itu membuatnya takut ketinggian hingga kini. Atau mungkin karena satu peristiwa… saat Jade terisak di dadanya, menanggalkan semua keslytherinannya, dan membuat pemuda itu memeluknya dan merasa tak berdaya. Atau mungkin karena Jade selalu menjengkelkan setiap bicara dengannya, hingga yang selalu ingin dilakukan James yaitu mendesaknya ke dinding… dan melumat bibirnya yang merah untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara.

Pikiran ini… memang menggelikan.

Pemuda itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengerling sekilas ke arah meja Slytherin lagi. Sesaat dalam batas yang aman. _Ia cantik sekali_, lalu mengalihkan pandangan sebelum kawan-kawan Gryffindornya menangkap apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," kata Peter, mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu membawa tubuh gempalnya beranjak dari bangku.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, Pete," geram James.

"Lebih baik kita sampai kelas lebih dulu dari mereka," ujar prefek itu menghentakkan dagunya ke arah meja Slytherin.

James mengerling meja itu lagi.

_Kau menyedihkan, James._

Pemuda itu berdeham, menghabiskan minuman di pialanya, menyampirkan tas di bahu. Lochness beranjak, Matt dan Junior menggerutu lebih dulu sebelum terpaksa beranjak, lalu James bergabung dengan berat hati.

"Pokoknya," lanjut Peter, berjalan tergopoh dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk, "jangan berbuat onar."

"Ya, Sir," sahut James dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Peter mendelik galak seolah tak percaya, "Aku akan meniban siapapun sampai gepeng yang memotong poin Gryffindor."

Junior tak mampu menahan tawa. "Oke, ancaman Peter kali ini menakutkan."

"Aku serius."

"Aku percaya," sahut Matt, juga dengan tawa.

Peter memang selalu serius. Hanya James, Matt dan Junior yang secara konstan melupakan hal itu. Siapa yang tidak terpancing apabila keparat-keparat itu menghina ayahnya, menghina keluarganya, menghina kawan-kawannya, memantrai bangkunya atau menambahkan bahan-bahan ramuan agar kualinya meledak.

Sudah puluhan kali Kepala Sekolah McGonagall mengirimkan surat ke Dad melaporkan segala polah James di sekolah, namun ia tak pernah berhasil menyuruh puteranya mengabaikan segala nyanyian Slytherin dan kalem seperti santo. Yang benar saja, semua tahu Dad sendiri punya sejarah panjang dengan Slytherin. Pasti Dad menyadari bahwa menahan diri pasti luar biasa sulit baginya.

Mereka menaiki tangga lalu memasuki koridor. Masih banyak murid di sana. Peter berpisah untuk menggiring beberapa murid kelas satu yang nyasar. Sementara itu keempat pemuda lainnya tetap menuju kelas.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga mereka tiba dalam kelas tujuan. Ruangan itu hangat dan terang bermandikan cahaya. Bangku-bangkunya tersusun membentuk setengah lingkaran yang semakin meninggi ke belakang. Atap dan jendelanya tinggi, menjadi saksi ratusan generasi yang silih berganti. Lukisan-lukisannya mengamati setiap penghuninya mendewasa hingga lulus nanti.

Sudah ada beberapa Gryffindor di sana. Phileine Kirke sedang membaca buku. Prefek Gryffindor Dorcas Olivier sibuk menguncir kuda rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan ia menyempatkan menyapa, "Hei, _Guys._" Lochness mengambil bangku di depan, menyisakan bangku kosong untuk Peter di sebelahnya. James, Junior dan Matt memilih bangku di belakang seperti biasa. Ia sedang menyimpulkan dasi saat akhirnya Slytherin berangsur datang.

_Akhirnya tiba._

Jade Malfoy berjalan sambil memeluk buku pelajaran. Di sampingnya Zafira Domville, gadis berambut hitam pendek, bermata biru dengan bintik-bintik di wajah. Pembawaannya ringan untuk mencari muka semua orang. Jumper dan jubahnya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kurus. Roknya pendek. Kakinya ramping dan berbalut kaus kaki panjang. Mereka memang bisa dengan mudah untuk menarik perhatian. Ia mengerling sesaat ke kawanan Gryffindor dengan mata kehijauannya—dan membuat perut James berakrobatik—sebelum sambil lalu duduk di bangku kosong dengan sahabatnya di seberang.

James merosotkan duduknya, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. _Fuck_..., dalam hati. Lalu memutar-mutar pena bulu di antara jemarinya gelisah.

Kedatangannya disusul Galeb Madsen, bocah kaya, sombong tipikal asrama tetangga dan prefek Slytherin. Ia berjalan masuk bersama kacung-kacungnya yang setia. Mereka berbisik-bisik, tertawa singkat sambil memandang James. Seringai terulas di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya James dingin.

Madsen mengangkat bahu, tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Apa kabar, Potter?" dengusnya sambil lalu sebelum duduk di bangku bersama kroni-kroninya.

Pemuda Gyffindor itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya—karena jelas Galeb Madsen tidaklah 'seramah' itu. Jika Slytherin bersahabat, berarti dunia mau kiamat. Apapun yang diutarakan pemuda Slytherin itu hanyalah asal bunyi dengan nada ejekan semata.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat adikmu menjadi prefek Gryffindor," kata Madsen ringan. "Suatu kemajuan apabila apa yang kalian dapatkan dari tahun sebelumnya," memandang remeh kedua prefek Gryffindor kelas enam di sana, Dorcas dan Peter.

Baggott dan Dicke tertawa.

"Jangan mulai, Madsen," geram Junior.

"Yeah," timpal Matt, "tutup mulut dan buatlah dunia senang."

"Etika, kawan-kawan," ujar Slytherin itu, "atau aku potong poin asrama kalian atas ketidaksopanan."

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar suara Peter Gullier yang baru masuk kemudian.

"Teman-temanku mencoba beritikad baik, Peter," kata Jade Malfoy menjadi juru bicara mereka seperti biasa, yang lihai memutarbalikkan fakta. "Aku tak tahu mengapa teman-temanmu begitu antipati."

"Aku akan memotong sepuluh poin apabila aku menjadi dirimu, Galeb," ujar Zafira Domville.

"Atau dua puluh plus detensi sebagai terapi syok."

"Ya, itu bisa."

Dorcas Olivier, prefek Gryffindor lainnya, berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Jangan kekanakan. Demi Godric, ini baru hari pertama tahun ajaran baru," geramnya.

"Disiplin itu harus keras, Olivier."

James menggeram tak sabar. "Diamlah…," memandang ular-ular di seberangnya, "suara kalian terlalu mengganggu untuk waktu sepagi ini."

"Oh, kami mengganggu kalian?" tukas Jade. Mata kehijauan itu menantangnya.

"Yeah," sahut James konfrontatif.

"Tentu saja," dengusnya, "anak-anak baik Gryffindor ini perlu ketenangan untuk belajar."

"Bagus, kau mulai mengerti."

"Betapa impresif. James Potter, anak baik dari Gryffindor," ujarnya dengan nada olok-olok dalam suaranya. Lalu melanjutkan kalimat itu seperti menjatuhkannya dari angkasa, "Karena selama ini yang kutahu hanya bocah kebanyakan tingkah dan tukang cari perhatian."

"Hati-hati, Sayang," kata James. "Jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, jangan sampai kau patah hati karena terdepak dalam daftar pertimbangan calon kekasihku."

Langsung mendengus, "Sayang sekali." Memutar bola mata.

Pasti resmi _enemy zone_.

James memang tak mampu menahan diri. Refleksnya pasti selalu memihak kawan-kawan Gryffindornya, sehingga secara tak langsung menyerang gadis itu apapun skenarionya. Yeah, ia takkan pernah bisa menahan diri. Ia tak tahu mengapa dunia tidak berpihak padanya. Sesuatu yang diinginkannya, namun tak mampu dimilikinya.

Professor Flitwick datang tepat sebelum Madsen berkicau kemudian. Laki-laki separuh goblin itu memanjat tumpukan buku-buku di atas kursi dan langsung menyipitkan mata kepada murid-muridnya. Ia pasti bisa merasakan perang dingin di dalam sana.

"Aku harap tadi bukanlah pertengkaran," kata guru mantra itu perlahan.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua sibuk menyiram air ke atas kepala mereka yang mengepul panas.

"Hanya bertukar kabar, Profesor," Jadie yang bicara. Senyum sopan terhias di bibirnya.

Mencari muka.

Seperti biasa.

Flitwick memandang dari balik kacamatanya. Perlu sesaat hingga akhirnya ia bicara, "Aku tahu akan menangani kelas mantra pertama tahun ini gabungan Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Aku pun tahu sejarah panjang kalian," ujarnya memulai. "Ini tahun ajaran baru. Aku harap kalian bisa mengesampingkan sejarah panjang itu, sehingga kelas ini bisa menyenangkan untuk kita semua."

Galeb Madsen mendengus keras tanpa berusaha ditutupi. Pandangan matanya tampak meremehkan guru yang berada di depannya. Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Aku ingin kalian berjanji untuk tidak berbuat onar," kata Flitwick lagi lebih tegas, "karena aku tak segan-segan memotong poin dan memberikan lusinan detensi."

Semua tahu itu permintaan yang sulit. Permohonan itu sama mustahilnya seperti meminta Godric dan Salazar bermain gundu bersama-sama.

James memandang Peter—yang tengah memandangnya galak untuk memastikan pemuda itu akan santun sehingga poin Gryffindornya aman. Lalu menatap Matt dan Junior untuk bertukar senyum sekawan di sudut bibir mereka. Lalu kedua kacung Madsen, Baggott dan Dicke, hanya untuk melihat cengiran bloon mereka. Lalu menatap Jadie… hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa James Potter tetap menjadi singa selamanya. Lalu Madsen…

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian?" ulang Flitwick.

"Ya, Profesor," Peter yang berkata.

"Ya, Profesor," Jade juga menyahut—hanya untuk memastikan citra prefek teladan masih dimilikinya.

James merasakan pandangan dari pemuda di seberangnya. Senyum bertengger di ujung bibir Galeb Madsen ketika ia berkata, "Oh, kelas ini pasti akan menyenangkan, Profesor."

Pemuda Gryffindor itu pun memandang dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Yeah, pasti akan seru sekali."

**TAMAT**

* * *

_**N**_**_ote lagi: _**_Niatnya ini hanya one-shot iseng saja, makanya saya tulis TAMAT. Saya memberikan status Work in Progress karena- ya… mungkin suatu kali saja saya menambah-nambahkan oneshot-oneshot lepas lainnya di sini. Saya tentu menantikan komentar dan kritikannya, hehehe…_


End file.
